


On Va Voir

by Consultingwesen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, ProjectHappySteve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultingwesen/pseuds/Consultingwesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble for Project Happy Steve on tumblr. <br/>Takes place during the get together in Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Va Voir

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Age of Ultron, during the scene where the whole team is at Stark Tower goofing around.   
> Written for projecthappysteve on tumblr.

"Alright not that this little get together isn't fun...." Tony began, looking around the room as the Avengers sat down in the tower's living room. "But?" Natasha questioned when Tony paused in his sentence. "But not all of us are from the dinosaur age, no offence Capsicle, and quite frankly this is a little boring." Steve raised his eyebrow at Tony's snark, "What do you have in mind then Tony?" 

With a smirk, Tony leaned forward on the couch putting his hands together. Rhody visibly groaned putting a hand to his nose, "Now you've done it." A glare from Tony only furthered his friend's protest. "Hey now, don't be rude. All I'm suggesting is to play a little game, just something to break the ice until most of us have consumed enough alcohol to break most social boundaries."

"And what game may this be?" Steve asked, hoping that he wouldn't regret this. Tony waved off Steve's question. "Don't worry, nothing that was invented in the last seventy years or so. Just a little game of Truth or Dare." 

At this, Thor set down his beer to look quizzically at Tony. "I do not understand. This is the game that children play at social gatherings to jest their friends in childish play. Why would warriors such as us play a child's game?" 

"It's not just a child's game Thor, it's played by adults at parties and other get togethers as well." Bruce explained. "And as long as none of my dares has to do with me turning into the Hulk, I'm in."   
"Count me in as well, Man of Iron." 

Tony looked to Clint and Maria, the latter shrugging her shoulders in a 'oh what the hell' manner. Clint smirked and responded with a "Hell yes!" Natasha only raised her eyebrow and nodded when Tony turned to face him, and Rhody rolled his eyes but also agreed to play. 

"Well Cap, what about you?" Tony demanded after pestering Rhody. Steve quirked his lips into a half smile and shrugged. "Sure why not." With the approval of Steve, Tony beamed gleefully. "Perfect, I'll start. Bruce, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

Tony pouted at Bruce's answer. "Party pooper." But after a moment his eat shit grin returned. "Fine, is it true that everything gets bigger when you get angry?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows in the process. Steve spit out part of his drink at that turning to glare at Tony with the rest of the crew. But Bruce merely shrugged it off and answered deadpanned "Of course, it wouldn't be logical if somethings grew and others didn't." 

Tony, not expecting the answer he got, only gaped at Bruce causing Steve, Clint, and Rhodey to snicker at their friend. Bruce ignored them and continued the game.   
"Natasha, truth or dare?" 

Natasha took a sip of her beer and looked up at Bruce. "Dare." 

"Ooooooooooh." Clint and Tony chimed in together at Nat's response while Bruce rested his hand under his nose thinking.   
"I dare you to hit that dartboard with your back to the board and your eyes closed." 

"Oh come on Bruce, you could dare her to do anything and you choose that?" Tony whined. Bruce shrugged and Nat stood up walking over to the dartboard and turn her back to it, eyes closed. In one fluid motion she leaped in the air gracefully and mid turn threw a knife at the board, the knife whizzed by and struck the board in the bullseye. Everyone watched in awe as Nat landed on both feet and nonchalantly sat back down in her seat. 

"Steve, truth or dare?" 

Steve looked up at Nat and smirked at her. "Dare." 

"Wait Mr. USA is choosing dare?" Clint jested. "I must've 'ad too much to drink." Nat silenced him with a glare before turning back to Steve.   
"I dare you to lick Thor's hammer." 

Steve looked from Thor to Nat. "What?" 

"You heard me." 

"I...-"

"Oh lay off Natasha, you know Steve would never do something like that." Clint said waving his hand in a dismissing way.   
"Gotta agree with Bird Brain here, Mr. Star Spangled underwear is too uptight for that." Tony chimed in. 

"You doubt our brother in shield?" Thor questioned the duo. Clint only shrugged. "Well yeah, I mean come on do you really think Steve will do something that stupid." 

Steve raised an eyebrow and stood up. "On va voir." Thor held up his hammer to Steve as he tried to school his face. 

"Wait Steve." Maria pipped up. "You can't really be thinking..." 

Steve merely shrugged and walked up to Thor's hammer. Closing his eyes he quickly licked Mjolnir, much to the shock of most of the people in the room. He looked at Nat who just shook her head with a smirk on her face as he sat back down. 

"I cannot believe that you just did that." Tony said shaking his head slowly. "Damn, I guess you should never doubt Captain America, even if it's just a little dare." 

"Wait, Nat you knew Steve would do it, didn't you?" Clint accused, turning to Nat. "You sly fox."   
Natasha merely shrugged taking another sip of her beer. 

Steve smirked to himself as he happily watched his friends banter back and forth, the subject changing every few minutes, the game of truth and dare long forgotten. He knew that happy times like these nights don't last long, and with the Avengers they are far in between, so he soaked the night up happy to spend it with friends.

**Author's Note:**

> On Va Voir- let's see


End file.
